<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fuyuhiko, are you.. by NotSomeoneNamed_G</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944830">Fuyuhiko, are you..</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSomeoneNamed_G/pseuds/NotSomeoneNamed_G'>NotSomeoneNamed_G</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crushing, I have no idea how to tag, I made this fanfic out of pure spite, It isnt mentioned at all but as someone who HC's him as having ADHD i wanted to add it in, M/M, Nurse Kazuichi, Trans Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Yakuza Fuyuhiko, kazuichi has adhd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSomeoneNamed_G/pseuds/NotSomeoneNamed_G</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuyuhiko slits his stomache and Kazuichi sews it closed, finding out something else while doing so.</p><p>I made this out of spite for an extremely transphobic Kuzusoda fanfic, im not the best at writing I do admit that but I tried a bit for this i guess,</p><p>and sorry or the shit summary I cant summarize at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fuyuhiko, are you..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kazuichi watched as Fuyuhiko fell to the ground hastily, his body making a soft thud as it met the wood. "Fuyuhiko?!" Hajime screamed out. "Huh...? what the heck?" </p><p>"Hey, dont mess with me! Do you really think we're gonna forgive you if you just drop to your knee's and cry?!" "Do you really think a half assed apology will make us forget what you've done?!" </p><p>Hiyoko burst out nearly immediately as Fuyuhiko collapsed. "No... I dont think that at all..." then, blood spread out from under him. everyone screamed and panicked.</p><p>uhh jump to the hospital cause i cant write for shit </p><p>Kazuichi was getting ready to sew Fuyuhiko's stomache when he noticed something. Fuyuhiko... had breasts? He put his hand over his mouth in slight shock. he would have to ask him about it when he woke up...</p><p>Later, Fuyuhiko woke up. Confused, and Angry as always. he looked to the side to see Kazuichi. he was handling the medicine on a shelf near the door. "Hey bastard!" that made Kazuichi flinch, quickly turning around to meet Fuyuhiko's gaze.</p><p>"Ah, dont scare me like that!" Kazuichi said with a small tear in the corner of his eye. "Yeah yeah, fucking pussy. What the hell happened?!" Kazuichi moved over to Fuyuhiko, opening his mouth to speak. "Well, I assume you remember, uh... slitting your stomache... so after that we umm brought you to the hospital and i stitched you up." Fuyuhiko's eyes widened after hearing that, looking down to his chest then to Kazuichi.<br/>
"Shit..!"</p><p>"Ah fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!" Fuyuhiko covered his face with his hands. </p><p>"Hey, Fuyuhiko, Are you.. trans?"<br/>
Fuyuhiko moved his knee's closer to his torso, still covering his face in shock and embarrassment. after a few seconds of waiting, Fuyuhiko put his hands down. </p><p>"Yeah... But you better not call me a girl you fuckwad, im a fucking man!" "NO no! Dont worry! I wont!" </p><p>Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko tensed down, Fuyuhiko looked out of the window, his face lacking of emotion. "Hey... If you dont want people knowing, i wont tell them!"<br/>
"you better fuckin not."</p><p>Kazuichi backed away from him with a reassuring gesture "Dont worry!". After finishing cleaning up the medicine Kazuichi was about to walk out the room when Fuyuhiko called out "Hey bastard!" </p><p>"Huh?"<br/>
Kazuichi jumped "Can- can you fucking stay here for a while, its.. relaxing."<br/>
Kazuichi was confused but obliged. Kazuichi sat on a stool that was hidden in the corner near the door, having moved it closer to the hospital bed. </p><p>he looked at Fuyuhiko, shit he was attractive- Kazuichi always noticed but with this moment to really examine him he was just extremely hot. </p><p>"Were you and Peko ever friends?"<br/>
"Uhh. well we barely talked, never really had a friendship. we were kinda just acquaintances. Why ask?" </p><p>"I just wanted to start a conversation, its awkward as hell." it was quiet for a second "And i wanted to talk about her." </p><p>Kazuichi stared at Fuyuhiko, his eyes were filled with grief and anger. Kazuichi wanted to hold him, hold him?? no no no no no, not right now. he's still healing. </p><p>time passed, it had been a while with nothing but silence. Fuyuhiko had no problem wasting this time but it was incredibly hard for Kazuichi, he would constantly fidget with his hands and play with his hair to make the time pass easier, Fuyuhiko caught it sometimes and cracked a warm smile. what the hell was he smiling about???? </p><p>"I think im gonna uh, go now." Kazuichi said to Fuyuhiko who was half asleep at that point. "Alright." but before Kazuichi walked out he turned around and said "You're really handsome by the way.. bye."<br/>
and then he sped out the room already having sounded embarrassed saying it.</p><p> Fuyuhiko covered his mouth with his hand after hearing that, perhaps out of shock but he just?? why the hell did he blurt that out???</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im sorry if that ending sucked, the original was just so fucking dry i didnt have anything to really use.</p><p>Even im not really content with the ending so perhaps i'll make a second part. who knows, im lazy af</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>